Season Seven: My way
by TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47
Summary: The whole first chapter is the summary! All i'll say is Literati and JavaJunkie!
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I've been pondering the thought of making my own GG fan fiction and I decided to jump off the deep end as they say so here I am! I figured I would give some background info on the story and then write the actual first chapter.

Okay so this story is all Literati and JavaJunkie!!! There shouldn't be any other pairing!!!!!! This takes place during the 7th season and before the trip to Paris. That is pretty much all you need to know for now! I am going to start typing the next chapter Asap! Soo…we'll see how it goes.

I will begin typing very soon as i have a snow day today!

TheLongLostGilmoreGirl


	2. First actual chapter epi 1

The Seventh Season: My Way- Chapter 1

A/N- Alright I don't own anything except the ideas that I made up also this is written like an episode so I put little things marked commercial in it or like Fade in on… just thought you should know

Rory walks into Logan's apartment in London to surprise him and gets surprised herself. There is Logan kissing Bobby. Or should I say long legs. Rory storms out of the apartment and Logan gets up running after her.

"Get away from me! First with the bridesmaids and I forgave you, but now, and with Bobby!" Rory said pushing the button to the elevator.

"Well, I never got to see you and I got lonely! I mean, you never come to see me, Ace!" Logan said defensively.

"I never see you because you booked me a flight for in a month and me being the caring girlfriend that I am, I came early to surprise you. Plus, you were in Connecticut two weeks ago!" Rory cried stepping into the elevator. "And don't call me Ace."

"Whatever! Bobby loves me and I love her" Logan bragged stepping into the elevator as well.

"You told me you loved me after at least a year of dating and now you're just telling other people who you have known, NOT DATED, for a few months!" Rory said hitting the button for the lobby. "We have been together for too long, Logan!"

Logan leans over to kiss Rory, who pushes him off.

"You're drunk, you little frat boy, I knew I couldn't trust you! Go back to your new girlfriend, because we are through!" Rory said. "My stuff will be out of the apartment soon!"

Rory steps off the elevator, leaves the building and calls for a taxi.

Fade to Black

Theme Song

Commercial

Alright, what do you think? I know it was short but the opening scene always is! IT is going to get better! Don't worry Java Junkie is up next!


	3. Chapter 2 epi 1

Seventh Season: My Way- Chapter 2

A/N- I know the chapter was short but this one is going to be longer, I was just trying to introduce you to the story and see if you liked it. Alright, the awaited chapters, A.K.A. L&L get together and Jess enters… without further ado, Chapter 2 (hey that rhymed).

Come in on Chris and Lorelai sitting in the Crap Shack's living room arguing

"Come on Lore, We love each other!!!!!" Chris said growing exasperated. "We belong together, just marry me already!"

"Chris, you make it sound so easy to do, we have been dating for just a few months. I mean the whole Luke thing…"

"Oh my God, Lore you're still hung up on that. Who care's about that diner guy? You have had enough time to get over him!"

"Chris, I don't know what you are thinking, but a few months are just barely enough time to get over a break up in a small town. An engagement takes months sometimes even years to get over!"

"Not normal engagements," Chris muttered to himself, but loud enough for Lorelai to hear.

"Well then, Chris, maybe I'm not normal!" Lorelai said standing up. "But there has only been one person who has always loved me for me. And he isn't in this room! He's in a diner. I have to go!"

Lorelai rushes out of the house, running through the familiar streets of Stars Hollow, until she gets to the diner. She runs inside and looks around before seeing him. He's standing there behind the counter at the cash register. Clad in his normal wear: A backwards baseball cap and flannel. He looks up and she runs over to him kissing him romantically the second she reaches him.

Fade to black

Come in on Rory at an airport in London

"Who makes me the happiest, besides mom of course, I mean with the whole Luke/Dad thing she's too busy. I can't bother her with my breakup problems now, not when she could be going through the same thing…" Rory said aloud to herself looking at all the flights until a certain one caught her eye. Her eye's immediately light up before she rushes to a ticket counter to get a ticket.

Commercial

Come in on Mrs. Kim's Antiques

LARGE CRASH

"KIRK!" Mrs. Kim yells standing up, and running into the next room.

Lane stays seated at a table snickering to herself, as she reads some parenting magazines. Soon, Mrs. Kim returns muttering under her breath something about "Kirk breaks it, Kirk buys it!" She sits down and looks at what Lane is reading.

"Lane," Mrs. Kim says looking at her daughter, "do you know the gender of the baby yet?"

"Well, Mama, that is what I cam here to tell you" Lane said. "You see, it's not just one baby, it is twins." Mrs. Kim says nothing; she just stands up and runs over to Lane giving her a large hug.

Fade in on Philadelphia, a small bookstore and Rory walks in

She instantly sees him, his back is to her, but Rory knows it is him, she would recognize him anywhere. She walks up behind him and covers his eyes, the man whirls around revealing his identity. It's Jess.

Alright, I'm going to leave you hanging. Tell me what you think.

What to expect- Jess' reaction and an L&L heart to heart talk.


	4. Chapter 3 epi 1

**The Seventh Season: My Way**

A/N: Alrighty, here it is I'm sorry it took so long! Here we go the long awaited Jess reaction!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the picture of Milo in my room…

Chapter 3: Reactions…

Jess looks at Rory taking it all in. He pauses for a few seconds before realizing he has been just standing there staring at Rory. He quickly smiles, scooping her up into a hug. "How have you been?" he said, setting her down.

"Well, good, I mean until earlier, but this isn't really the place to talk," Rory said becoming visibly nervous, biting her lip and glancing around the book shop filled with customers.

"Come on let's go talk," Jess said putting a hand on her back, sending chills down her spine and making his fingers tingle, and leading her towards a door, before turning towards another employee. "Jake, Cover for me, I'll be back in fifteen," he said sounding an awful lot like, when Luke talked to Caesar. Jess and Rory walked up a set of stairs and through a door into a small apartment.

"Is this your apartment," Rory said.

"Yeah," Jess said sitting down on a couch and motioning for her to sit next to him. "So what happened today?"

"Well," Rory began, her lip quivering. "I went to see Logan in London and…"

"Rory, you can tell me anything," Jess said, visibly concerned that Logan had done something to hurt her, yet pained that she was telling him about her boyfriend when he so obviously loved her.

"Oh Jess, you were right about him, he's just a filthy frat boy, skipping from girl to girl!" I mean, he cheated on me, and with Bobby!" Rory said tears welling in her eyes.

"Whoa… Bobby? Do you mean Logan is…?"

"No! Bobby is a girl, she works with Logan," Rory said sobbing into her hands.

"Oh Rory its okay," Jess said, leaning over and embracing her.

Rory feels his strong embrace and remembers when they first began dating when she was 18. She leans into him and lets her tears flow freely; feeling safer then she ever did with Logan.

----Commercial----

Switch to Lorelai and Luke in the Diner's apartment

"Lorelai, I can't just forget what you did!" Luke says. "I loved you, but you just left! We didn't even talk!"

"I know, and I am so sorry! Luke, there is a reason, I mean, Oh god Luke!" Lorelai says burying her face in her hands. "I… (Whispers really quietly) I'm pregnant."

"What?" Luke says, clearly having heard the word pregnant. "You're… pregnant."

"Yeah, you're going to be a daddy," Lorelai said looking up for a reaction, until she sees him smiling, and she smiles back.

"I… I… you're, we're going to have a baby," Luke said, stuttering it all out so he can hear it out loud.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, before a wave of realization of what just happened hits her. "Oh my god, Luke, I am so sorry I just threw all of this on you, I'm an idiot! Let me just leave."

"You're not an idiot," Luke says, stepping in front of the door so she can't leave. "And you aren't leaving until we talk, last time I did that you went and slept with Christopher."

"Okay," Lorelai said reluctantly, before sitting back down.

"Now why did you just propose the ultimatum, I couldn't have said yes!" Luke said sitting next to her.

"God, I know I had found out earlier that day" Lorelai said, putting her hand on her stomach. "I didn't want to raise the baby like Rory. I wanted it to have a father and I didn't want to be visibly pregnant at my wedding. Now, I realize running away wasn't the answer."

"You should have told me," Luke began, "if we are going to make this work, we will have to talk."

"Do you want to make this work?"

Luke leans over and kisses her softly. "Does that answer your question?" Luke says.

Lorelai leans over and kisses him. "Does that answer yours?" Lorelai says giggling.

Fade out

A/N: What do you think? Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4 epi 1

**Seventh Season: My Way**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!!!!! I know this one is short but it was supposed to go with the last update but I didn't have anymore time and I wanted to get an update in so sorry! I'll be finishing up this "episode" in this posting.

RBDFan: Thank you here is your update!

Curley-Q: I thought that making jess think Bobby was a guy and that Logan was gay would add some lightness to the situation

Literati and Naley forever: I thought that would be a good way to get L and L back together here is your Literati action

Dgrl4evr29: Thank you and don't worry they will be getting together right now!

Jess and Rory are sitting on a couch Rory has a red face and there are tissues all over the table

"I'm so stupid!" Rory says. "You came to see me; you said you loved me…"

"Love You" Jess corrects her.

Rory looks up at him puzzled. "Even after I came here, kissed you, and then just left, you still…" Rory says trailing off.

"Love You" Jess said leaning over and kissing her softly before breaking apart and getting lost in her eyes waiting for her to say something.

"I… I think I love you too. I mean I said it to Logan but…" Rory began. "Oh god, Jess I think about you all the time. When ever I read a book, go to the bridge, go to the bookstore, and go to the diner, everywhere."

"I love it when you ramble on and on," he says making her smile, before continuing, "come on, let's go to Stars Hollow. I know you want to see your mom and I can go see Luke."

"Really? Oh Jess that would mean so much to me" she said, standing up. Jess stands up and grabs her hand in his before walking out the door.

Fade out

Come in on Luke downstairs in the diner giving Lorelai a Burger and Fries

"Thanks," Lorelai says before eating a few fries.

"Yep," Luke says looking up as he hears the bell on the door ring. "Uh, Lorelai" he says nodding towards the door.

There is Christopher, he looks like his head is going to blow off and his face is scrunching up. He opens the door and walks straight up to Luke and winds back his arm to punch him in the face.

Lorelai quickly stands up and grabs Chris' arm and pushes him back. "Don't," she says in a whisper.

"What?" Chris says, walking towards her.

"Don't touch a pregnant woman" Luke says quietly so the famous Stars Hollow gossip mill doesn't start.

"Pregnant? With this guy's baby?" Chris says whispering as well because he is embarrassed (plus who knows what he's thinking LOL)

Lorelai just nods, shrinking behind Luke. Luke looks at her before yelling at Chris. "Get out of this diner and don't you ever come back! And most importantly, Stay Away From Lorelai!"

Chris just smirks before leaving and Luke turns to a now crying Lorelai embracing her in a large protective hug, and immediately starting the Stars Hollow Gossip Train. CHOO CHOO!

End of Episode

Next week on Gilmore Girls: Lorelai is sitting at a table in the diner "Rory I am pregnant" Cut to Luke sitting in the apartment talking to Jess "I am going to be a father" Cut to Luke and Lorelai in a doctors office and you hear a doctor say "Congratulations you are having" Cut to Lorelai and Luke and Jess and Rory walking through town together when all of a sudden they see Chris.

Alright, what did you think??? Review please! Also I'm thinking of typing a whole episode per chapter from now on b/c then the entries would be a lot longer, but then they would be farther apart. Soo, tell me, should I have a lot of updates with shorter not really short just shortish (LOL) or should I have few updates with really long chapters. Tell me whatcha think!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5 epi 2

**Season Seven: My Way**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm going to make the updates more frequent I have decided!!!!

TrueLiterati: Thank You! There is going to be a lot more Lit action and Christopher Drama

Curley-Q: The Gossip Mill runs pretty quick in Stars Hollow

Literati And Naley forever: There is going to be a lot of Chris drama in this "Episode". This is probably the most dramatic episode of the "Season."

Scenes from the last episode

Opening Credits

Rory and Jess are in a Car they have been driving for a while and Rory has fallen asleep (It is like 5:30 a.m. and they left Philly at 11:00 at night.) The Car comes to a stop in front of Luke's.

Rory wakes up as the car comes to a stop and grumbles "Coffee, Coffee, Now!"

"Still not a morning person, I see," Jess said, before receiving a glare from the passenger seat. "Don't worry, we're at Luke's, he can give you coffee."

"Coffee, Coffee, Now!" Rory repeats, as she is still very tired.

Cut to Upstairs at Luke's

Lorelai has just woken up and rolls over onto her side saying, "Coffee, Luke, Coffee!"

Luke gets off the couch and says as nicely as he can, "You can't have coffee you're pregnant." (And as we all know that is basically a death sentence to a Gilmore Girl)

Lorelai gives Luke a death stare, just like he knew she would, before saying "Coffee, Luke, Coffee, Now!"

Luke says, "How did I know you were going to say that? I made you coffee, but it is decaf and that's the way it is going to be until you have the baby. Alright, I have to get to the diner; we are going to open soon."

"Fine, I guess I can try the decaf," Lorelai said defeated, she just wanted her coffee. "Oh and Luke, thank you for letting me stay here last night, I wouldn't feel safe at home, alone."

"It wasn't a problem," Luke said smiling before walking down the stairs and looking out the window where he saw something he never thought he would see. Jess' car was parked outside and he had just opened he car door for a girl. Not just any girl though, Rory. Soon the bell rings, and in walked Jess and a very tired Rory.

"Coffee," she begs, leaning on Jess for support.

"Rory, Jess, what are you guys doing here?" Luke said bewildered at the sight before him.

"Well, Rory wanted to see her mom and I came with her," Jess said, grasping Rory's hand in his own.

"Wow, you too again, that's great!" Luke said. "I mean, what happened with what's his face, Logan, or whatever?"

"Coffee," Rory grumbled.

"Oh, yeah, of course, your mom should be down shortly!" Luke said, walking behind the counter and pouring some coffee into 2 cups.

"Mom and Coffee now!" Rory said sitting down at a table.

Lorelai comes down the stairs and sees Rory. "Hey, Rory, I thought you were going to see Logan." Rory just sits there motioning to the coffee on the counter. Lorelai nods taking the hint that there was something wrong and walks over to the counter picking up the coffee before whispering in Luke's ear.

"Are they together?" She whispered motioning to Rory and Jess who were sitting opposite each other at the table smiling and laughing. Luke nodded and Lorelai smiled.

"He's right for her," she whispered before walking back to the table and setting the coffee down.

Rory picks up a cup taking a sip before making a face of disgust before swallowing. "Ew, that was decaf," she said, sticking her tongue out like that would make the taste go away.

"Oh, that's mine," Lorelai said grabbing it and giving Rory the other cup.

"Since when do you drink decaf?" Rory said jokingly, before taking a sip of the regular coffee.

Lorelai looks at Luke with a panicked look on her face. "Umm, well, you see," she said clearly panicking.

"Jess, why don't we go upstairs and talk?" Luke said, not really giving him a choice, as he grabbed him and pushed him up the stairs.

As soon as they get out of sight Rory turns to Lorelai. "Mom, what is up and why is Luke acting funny? And are you two together again?"

"Well, yes, we are together again, well, I mean, Rory, I'm pregnant," Lorelai blurted out, quickly looking down to avoid her daughter's gaze incase it was a bad one.

Commercial

Cut to Jess and Luke upstairs

"What was that all about?" Jess asked, straightening his shirt from where Luke had grabbed him.

"Well, Jess, Lorelai and I, well Lorelai really, no it's me too I guess," Luke rambled.

"Luke, what are you getting at?"

"I am going to be a father," Luke said. "But don't tell anyone, the Stars Hollow Gossip train is already having a field day. They saw me and Lorelai back together and plus you and Rory will make their day, let me put it this way, we don't exactly want everyone to know yet."

"Uncle Luke, you're gonna be a Dad," Jess said smiling. "That means I get another cousin."

"I guess I am," Luke said smiling.

Cut to Lorelai and Rory downstairs

"Pregnant? As in with a Baby?" Rory said not realizing she sounded so stupid.

"No, with an alien, you know medical technology is getting really good these days, yes with a baby!" Lorelai said smiling.

"Mom, that's great! Wait, who's the father?" Rory said.

"Luke… I found out the day I proposed the ultimatum, I am sorry I didn't tell you," Lorelai said. "Your dad is nice Rory but…"

"Dad was disrespectful to you" Rory said. "Luke deserves to be a father."

"Oh thank god you said that. Your dad was a great first serious boyfriend but he's not my, he's just, he didn't give me any respect and he was really pushy."

"Mom, Luke is perfect for you, why didn't you tell him?"

"Well, I didn't want him to marry me because I was pregnant. I wanted him to marry me because he loved me. I know just saying marry me right now was wrong, but I didn't want to be pregnant and showing at my wedding."

"Mom, it's all ok now, so, what else is up?" Rory asked.

"Well, Luke let me stay here last night, so I wouldn't be alone and I have a doctor's appointment at 2:00 for a 3 month sonogram. Luke decided he wants to know if it will be a boy or girl."

"That's good so you and him, you guys are going to make it work?" Rory asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai giggled when she remembered what happened when she asked him that very question. "But what about you Jess and not Logan, what's that all about?"

"Well, I flew to London, and I caught Logan cheating on me with Bobby. I just went to someone who I could talk to other than you because I knew you were dealing with Dad and so I went to Jess. I realized that I thought more about jess than Logan. So then we came here and now, I don't know, I mean I'm on break from school and Jess and I are going to make it work." Rory said, smiling at the thought that here and Jess, all over again.

"Sweetheart, that's great. It's so good that you're home," Lorelai said getting up and hugging her tightly.

Commercial

Alright that is just about half of this episode and it's quite a bit longer so I hope you enjoyed it!!! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6 epi 2 part 2

**Season Seven: My Way **

****

A/N: So so so sorry for no updating I got caught up in school work and yeah…. So umm if you could check out my other stories and review them I would be eternally grateful!!! They are Literati and JavaJunkie so you guys should like them. On with the story!!!!

RBDFAN: There is going to be more lit action this chapter as well.

Curley-Q: Yeah that was hard to write though because he is so bad boy not sappy "I'm getting a cousin"

Literati and naley forever: Thank you! Here is your update! Sorry it took so long!

Dgrl4evr29: Yes I am planning on slowing it down but this chapter is going to be whirlwindish lol

Just a Girl of the Hollow x3: Thank you sorry the update took sooooo long!!!!

TrueLiterati: Your babbling is fine! I do it all the time this chapter will answer what happens with Chris!!!!!

Cut to Taylor in Miss Patty's for Town Meeting

"Alright Star's Hollow citizens, we have decided to hold one of our famed contests yet again," Taylor says.

"Not another one, ah jeez Taylor," Luke grumbles.

Lorelai nudges him and says "Hey, listen to the man, I like this contests."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by…" Taylor began.

"Come on Taylor, get to the point," Miss Patty said.

"Alright, Alright. We are going to be holding the Dance Marathon once again," Taylor says.

"Ooooo!!!!! Me….. Taylor!!!" Lorelai says raising her hand and bouncing up and down in her seat. " Taylor, I have an idea!!!!"

"Yes, Lorelai," Taylor said grumbling.

"We should be able to pick the theme this year! Whenever you pick the theme it's boring!!" Lorelai said quickly.

"Yeah," Babette said. "Lorelai has a point, Suga. Remember when you let Kirk pick the theme without consultin' us and we got stuck with a Star Trek theme."

"Ahh yes," Taylor said "I suppose we wouldn't want that again. What are you proposing Lorelai?"

"I get to pick!" Lorelai says gasping. "Well with this honor that only I can decide I will need a moment. (Whispers) Rory what should I pick?"

Rory whispers "Movies."

"Oh, yeah! Yeah! Yeah! What about movies then if Kirk wants to be some Sci-Fi character he can! We can be any character from a movie," Lorelai said giggling.

"I second that, Suga," Babette said.

"Alright, our movie themed dance marathon will take place in two weeks. This ends town meeting."

Lorelai and Luke and Jess and Rory walked out together before Lorelai glanced at her watch. "Luke, we have to go, we have our appointment in half an hour."

"Alright, we'll see you guys later," Luke said leading Lorelai towards the truck.

"Bye Mom! Good luck," Rory said turning to Jess. "What do you want to do? Wait. Don't answer. I know what we can do! Close your eyes!'

"Rory, Whyyy?" Jess said feeling awkward before closing his eyes.

"You'll see! Don't peek! I'll lead you there." Rory said walking down a road.

Cut to a Doctor's office and Lorelai turns to Luke

"Lukey?" Lorelai says.

"Don't call me that," Luke said smiling.

"Will you be my partner in the dance competition?"

"Lorelai…"

"Please," Lorelai said putting on a pout.

"Fine but I'm not going as some whacko movie star," Luke replied.

"Ahhh yes!!! The pout wins by a landslide!!!!" Lorelai said before giving him a kiss. "Thank you Lucas!"

Commercial

Cut to Lorelai and Luke in a Room. Lorelai is getting a Sonogram.

"Congratulations, you are having twins!" A doctor announced to them.

"Just like the dream," Lorelai whispered to herself, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"What, Lorelai?"

"We're having twins," Lorelai said, grabbing his hand.

"We're having twins" He said back to her before kissing her.

Cut to Rory leading Jess onto the Bridge

"Rory, where are we going?" Jess asked.

"We're almost there," She said before stopping in the middle and sitting down. "Alright, open your eyes."

"This is where we came after the last marathon and when I won your basket" he said sitting down next to her.

"You remembered," Rory said smiling before taking her shoes off and dipping her toes in the water.

"I couldn't ever forget those moments, I had you and I thought we would end up together," he said, grasping her hand.

"Well when Taylor brought up the dance marathon I realized, now we can do the marathon together! You won't have to watch, you can participate!" Rory said a gleam in her eyes.

"Rory…" Jess began.

"You better say yes or I'll push you in the lake like Luke did!" Rory said.

"Rory, I don't know…" Jess said before feeling a hand on his back and being shoved into the water. Before he fell though, he grabbed Rory's hand and the both of them tumbled in.

"I thought you were kidding!" Jess said laughing. "I'll be your partner if you don't push me in again!"

"I didn't think you would drag me in and Thank you!!!!" Rory said, wringing out her hair and then giving him a kiss.

"Come on let's go clean up. I'll take you back to your place so you can clean up for our double date with your Mom and Luke," Jess said beginning to walk towards the edge.

"Ok," Rory said before quickly splashing him.

Close to black as they begin a water fight

Cut to Rory and Lorelai getting ready for their date

"So what exactly are we doing tonight?" Rory asked her mom, applying a thin layer of lip gloss.

"We are going to go for a walk through town and then to Luke's to get burger's. Then Luke and I will tell you our special news."

"Sounds good," Rory said before hearing a knock and grabbing her purse. "Come on, they are here."

Lorelai opened the door to see Luke and Jess standing there, both of them had their hands shoved in their pockets. Rory walked outside and kissed Jess before grabbing his hand and beginning to walk across the lawn. Lorelai walked out and kissed Luke before following Jess and Rory. They all began walking down the street and snow begins to fall from the sky.

"The first snow," Lorelai said smiling.

"It's always magical" Rory said looking at Lorelai.

They rounded the corner and they came to a sudden stop. Christopher is walking towards them.

"I guess I don't have to walk all the way to the house to do this then," Chris said coming eerily close to Lorelai and reaching out to grab her wrist.

"Dad, don't!" Rory says.

"Lorelai, go back with Rory to the Diner. You know where the key is, unlock the door and relock it as soon as you get inside!" Luke said.

"No, Uncle Luke, you go with them. I mean, you have a baby's future to think about. Plus I'm younger and…." Jess said trailing off before going over to Rory. "Don't worry" he whispered before kissing her.

Luke walked quickly with the girls back to the diner.

"I would stay out of this kid," Chris said.

"Well I'm not a girl like you!" Jess said. "Now either I will just take you to the police or this won't end well."

Chris lunged at Jess who leapt out of the way before tackling Chris to the ground. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. Jess quickly dials 911 and a communicator answers.

"911 emergencies, how may I help you?'

"Yes, I have a man here, he tried to grab a woman's wrist and walk away with her and now he's trying to fight me," Jess said, struggling to talk on his cell phone and hold Chris at the same time.

"I'll send a squad car immediately. Where are you?"

"The town square in Stars Hollow."

"The car is on its way..." was all Jess heard before Chris got his arm free and knocked the phone out of Jess' hand. Jess manages to keep Chris down until he hears a siren getting close. He loosens his grip to get up but Chris immediately grabs a sharp rock off the ground as the car pulls up. Chris uses all of his energy to whip around and cut Jess in the face Jess falls to the ground.

Fade to black

Commercial

Come in on Luke's

"Is that a siren?" Rory asked before quickly running down the stairs before Lorelai or Luke could say anything. Luke and Lorelai quickly follow her.

Rory opens the door and the first thing she sees is an ambulance and some medical technicians around some guy. She starts looking for Jess when it hits her.

"Oh my god," She manages to choke out. "Jess was hurt."

"Luke, go check it out, I'll stay with Rory," Lorelai said. Luke does as he is told and Rory grabs her mom in a hug and starts to cry.

End of Episode

A/N: Review please!!!!!!!!! Oh and by the way in your review please help me think of some characters that Jess and Rory could go as for the marathon and characters for Lorelai and Luke, preferably with a pregnant character. Thanks!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7 epi 3

**The Seventh Season: My Way**

A/N: I realize that there were some issues on the Luke not helping Jess issue but it is all solved in this chapter and everything is explained. I really really really need ideas for costumes for the marathon for Luke and Lor!!!!!!! Also I realize the timing with Lane's pregnancy is wrong, just ignore it or something because it fits in with the story. Please and Thanks!

Crockergirl: Thank you so much! Here's your update!

Curley-Q: Here's your update.

RBDFAN: Thanks, if you decide let me know!

Just a girl of the hollow x3: That's ok if you think of any post them in your next review or pm me!

Hollowgirl22: Thanks! I'm considering POTC for Rory and Jess but I'm not sure.

Literati and Naley forever: Thanks here's your update

Xogilmoregirlsox10: Thanks that's quite alright!

Britterina: I know its quick but it will slow down soon

TrueLiterati: Alright thanks for the suggestions.

On with the story!!!!!

Rory is sitting in a waiting room of a hospital looking around nervously. Lorelai is sitting next to her holding her hand. Luke is pacing back and forth.

"This is all my fault, I never should have left him alone with Chris," Luke says pacing back and forth.

"Luke," Rory said sniffling, "it is fine. You were just thinking about me and my mom's safety."

"God, I didn't even think," Luke said.

"Luke," Rory began, "you did think. You thought to protect us; you went with your instinct, save the girl."

"Very Superman-like, I might add," Lorelai said, trying to make Luke feel better and make the mood lighter. "You're adrenaline was pumping and all you wanted to do was save Lois Lane and her daughter."

"Thanks," Luke said. "But still, I wish I hadn't left him."

Luke finally stops pacing and sits down next to Lorelai. Tears begin to fall down Rory's cheeks again before she looks at the clock. It read 9:30. It had been two and a half hours since Jess had gotten to the hospital. Rory was beginning to feel anxious when Jess' doctor finally came over to them.

"Mr. Danes, you said you were Jess' uncle," the doctor said. "You may see him now."

"Oh thank god," Rory said standing up.

"Wait. How are you related to Mr. Mariano?" the doctor asked looking at Rory.

"I'm his… wife," Rory said putting her hands behind her back and quickly shifting the pinky ring Lane had given her to her ring finger. Lorelai snickers, but Luke quickly nudges her in the side and she stops.

"Very well, Mrs. Mariano," the doctor said not truly believing her but seeing the look in her eyes and realizing that she really wanted to see him. "He's in this room here." The doctor pushes open the door and says "Mr. Mariano your wife is here to see you along with your uncle." Rory walks through the door and gasps.

Theme song

Commercial

Come in on Rory outside of Jess' room

Rory runs over to Jess and gently hugs him. "Oh my god, what happened to your face?"

"Since when are you my wife?" Jess said smirking.

"Come on Jess, don't change the subject. Besides only family could see you and that was the first thing I thought of." Rory said.

"Well, I was getting up because the police had come and he grabbed a rock and cut m face. I needed stitches. I blacked out after that when I hit my head so I don't remember what happened to my wrist, but it's broken" he said lifting his wrist to show her a black cast.

"Oh," Rory said before giving him another hug and beginning to cry. "You know you didn't have to do what you did."

"I know, but I wanted to, Mrs. Mariano" Jess said tickling her.

"Shut up, that was the first relation I thought of," Rory said.

Jess just smirked before a serious look came onto his face "You know your dad is in jail, right?"

"Yeah," Rory muttered in a barely audible whisper. "But it doesn't matter, I mean he's my dad but he never really acted like it, all he cared about was mom. Kirk was more of a father figure than Chris and mom wouldn't even let me be with Kirk alone, because she was afraid he might "break" me. That shows you how close he and I are."

"Don't worry about it though, I already gave my statement, the police got to see me before you guys and so we won't have to deal with him." Jess said standing up. "Let's just put this behind us. We can leave now."

"Okay, let's go home, I just want to go to sleep," Rory said yawning before grabbing Jess' hand and walking out of the room with him.

Luke is talking with the doctor and Lorelai is sitting on a couch flipping through a tabloid. Jess walks with Rory over to the hospital check out and quickly signed the release forms, before getting Luke and Lorelai. The four of them walked outside before getting in the Jeep and driving back to the Crap Shack. Rory quickly offered Jess her room, because he needed rest and she took the couch. Then Lorelai and Luke walked upstairs.

"Goodnight," Rory said to Jess before kissing him and lying down on the couch.

"Goodnight," Jess whispered walking to Rory's room before turning around to see Rory already asleep.

Commercial

Come in on Luke and Lorelai in the kitchen trying to whisper

"Please Luke! I know you hid the regular coffee somewhere around here" Lorelai whispered opening and closing cabinets and drawers.

Luke just laughs and says "Nope, it's gone, all gone!"

"Lukeey" Lorelai said putting on her best pout.

"Oh no not the pout" Luke says looking away.

"Ha! I should have thought of this sooner" Lorelai said loudly before covering her mouth. She then removed her hand and put on the pout before whispering "Pwease Luke, tell me where the coffee is."

Just then out came a very tired looking Rory. "You guys suck at whispering!" she declared before walking over to Luke, who had just ducked under the table. He came up with a take-out cup of regular coffee in his hand. He handed the coffee to Rory who smiled and took a sip.

"What! I did the pout and you had coffee the whole time!" Lorelai said even louder than when she had woken Rory up.

All of a sudden Rory's door is swung open and in comes Jess. "Good god! I'm up; you don't have to talk so loud!"

"How's your arm?" Rory asked looking over at him nervously.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, don't worry about it Ror," Jess said smiling.

Rory just looked down, not sure of what to say. Jess then sat down and grabbed a cup of coffee from under the table.

"What!" Lorelai said, smiling. "You had two cups of coffee hidden under the table!"

Luke, Rory, and Jess just laugh as it fades out

Fade in on Lane and Rory sitting in the diner

"It sounds really bad," Lane said. "Was it really bad?"

"It was awful, all I could see was blood on his cheek," Rory said, looking down.

"I'm sorry let's talk about something else," Lane said. "Zach and I found out the babies' gender."

"You did, c'mon tell me," Rory said her eyes lighting up.

"Well, we are having twin boys!" Lane said excitedly.

"Lane that's so great! Aw, little drummers!" Rory said, laughing. "So when are you due?"

"Around five more months," Lane said looking down at her growing stomach.

"Five months…" Rory said. "I wonder what I'll be doing in five months. I'll have graduated college."

"Can you imagine how big I'm going to be in 5 months? I'm four months along and I should be this big when I'm six months along!"

"Five months…" Rory said taking a sip of her coffee.

Rory began to wonder about five months from now. Would she have a job? Would she live in Stars Hollow? Would she be with Jess? Or would history repeat it's self and tear them apart?

"Lane, I'm going to take a walk, I'll talk to you later." Rory said getting up suddenly and leaving before Lane could say anything..

Rory walks down the street passing Miss Patty's where there was a dance class of girls who are about 7 years old and smiles. She keeps walking and sees Gypsy looking at a car. Soon, she gets to the bridge and sits down. She lays on her back and dangles her feet off the edge.

"I am going to graduate college, I am going to be a journalist, I am going to live in Stars Hollow, and I am going to stay with Jess forever," Rory said rattling off her dreams and smiling to herself.

"You are, are you?" Jess said smirking as he walked towards her.

Rory shot up and blushed. "Lane and I were talking about what we would be doing in a few months and I sort of freaked out. So, I took a walk and realized that all I need is here in Stars Hollow. Well, in Philadelphia, if that's where you'll be."

"Yeah well Lane told me that you left and I saw you walk past Gypsy's sp I followed you." Jess said sitting next to her. "So you are going to stay with me forever?"

Rory blushed and looked away before whispering, more to herself than to Jess, "Yes."

Jess entwined his fingers in hers and said "Well, Stars Hollow could always use another book store so I guess that could be arranged." Rory turned towards him smiling, before looking back out at the lake.

Commercial

A/n: What did you think I'll try and update soon! Please please please review and let me know who Luke and Lorelai should be for the marathon 'cause I can't update until then.


End file.
